superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Negation
The power to nullify the powers of others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation and Power Absorption. Variation of Negation. Also Called * Ability Blocking/Cancellation/Dampening/Dispelling /Negation/Neutralization/Suppression * Anti-Power * De-spell * Nullify * Potentiprohiberis * Power Blocking/Cancellation/Dampening/Negation/Neutralization/Nullification/Suppression Capabilities The user can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. Applications * Weaken or nullify powers. * The user may be surrounded by a nullification zone; those with powers have them canceled out as long as they stay within the user’s proximity. * Could nullify powers just by touch. * Unleash a wave that nullifies any attacks. * Pass by any force-fields. * The user's presence can render a person powerless. * Attacks couldn't harm the user as the user can surround themselves around a force-field * Remove the mental alterations of victims. Variations * Barrier Negation: The user has a force-field around them in which no superpowers can work. Can be permanent or retractable. * Capability Suppression: The power to reduce subjects’ instrumental memory (a subject’s skill in an area). * Chi Inhibition: The power to inhibit chi energy. * Control Negation: The power to nullify mind control or subordination. * Demonic Power Negation: The power to negate the powers of demonic beings. * Divine Power Negation: The power to negate the powers of divine beings. ** Transcendent Negation: Negate the powers of transcendent beings. * Draconic Power Negation: Negate the powers of draconic beings. * Elemental Negation: The power negates elemental powers. * Energy Negation: The power negates energy powers. * Flight Negation: The power to negate flight/aerial powers. * Form Restoration: The power to negate transmutations. * Healing Factor Nullification: The power to negate healing factors. * Immortality Negation: The power to deny the immortality of immortal beings, and kill them. * Immunity Bypassing: The power to bypass immunities. * Impairment Calling: The power to grant a weakened physical condition to oneself or others. * Intangibility Cancellation: The power to nullify the power of intangibility, allowing the user to physically interact with the target's body forcefully. * Invisibility Cancellation: The power to nullify the power of invisibility. * Invulnerability Negation: The power to nullify the power of invulnerability. * Magic Negation: The power to nullify the magical powers of others. ** Spell Negation: The power to nullify spells and their effect. * Mental Shield Penetration: The power to penetrate a person's psychic shield, allowing to invade a person's mind. * Negation Countering: The power to nullify the power of nullification. * Physical Negation: The ability to negate physical capabilities. * Power Negation Field: Create a field that negates powers. * Probability Stabilization: Negate probability-altering powers. * Psionic Negation: Negate psionic powers. * Reality Alteration Negation: Negate reality-altering powers. * Resurrection Negation: Negate resurrection powers. * Shapeshifting Negation: Negate the usage of shapeshifting. * Telekinesis Negation: Negate telekinetic powers. * Telepathic Negation: Negate the usage of telepathy. * Teleportation Negation: Nullify teleportation. * Transformation Negation: Nullify transformations (Super Form, Mode Switching, etc.). * Vibration Negation: Nullify vibrations. Associations * Anti-Power Weaponry * Foreign Forces Removal * May accompany Power Bestowal. * Meta Power Negation * Negation * Nothingness Manipulation * Obsolescence * Omni-Negation * Power Absorption * Power Deactivation * Power Erasure * Superpower Manipulation Limitations * This power affects only abilities beyond "normal" ones (i.e. the sort that only mortals are capable of putting up with). ** Ineffective against those who do not utilize supernatural powers in combat. * Unlike Power Erasure, effects are mostly temporary, only effective as long as the targets are within range. * Cannot affect users of Negation Immunity and Power Anchoring. * May be constantly active. ** May be uncontrollable. * May need to be conscious to maintain the effect. * May have a limited range, including touch only. * Some powers may not be negated. * May be a one-shot effect, powers being negated only at the instant of the attack, and will reactivate right after. * Could be dangerous in situations where supernatural powers are required to resolve. * May be limited to "dampening" or weakening powers. * Negating acquired abilities via Power Replication or Power Absorption may prove harder, depending on the amount copied/absorbed. Known Users * Silent Strike (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Negation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries